


Not Him

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Reader is an unwilling pawn in the civil war between Bullet Club and The Elite.  Short fic





	Not Him

Somehow I had ended up on the wrong side of this faction war. I hadn’t chosen sides. I wasn’t given a choice. If I had I would be where Nick was. Instead New Japan had told me I was staying with the Bullet Club OGs. The Elite weren’t around enough to warrant a full time assistant and my contract guaranteed me fulltime hours. It wasn’t bad. I got along with all of the guys for the most part. I stayed out of the way and did my job and kept myself on the outskirts of their little battle. There I had stayed until today. 

When Tama and Fale had cornered me and laid out there plan I had adamantly refused. There was no way I was getting dragged into this, and I certainly wasn’t going to use the feelings Nick and I had for each other against him. 

“No isn’t an option.” Tama said flatly when I immediately rejected their plan. “You work for us. You do as you’re told.” 

“Tama, I’m not going to hurt Nick. I don’t want to be involved in your war.” I said fiercely. 

“You do as we say or you lose your job. It’s that simple.” Fale interjected. 

My shoulders slumped and I had no choice but to follow their orders. I couldn’t afford to lose this job. I had responsibilities and bills to pay, and even a short period of unemployment would wreak devastation I wouldn’t be able to recover from. 

That was how I found myself paraded about shows and through the hallways hanging off the arm of Tama Tonga and pretending for all the world that I was madly in love with him. I kept a smile on my face as I followed him down the ramp to be present ringside during G.O.D.’s match against the Elite, hoping my revulsion didn’t show every time his hands lingered on my body in clear view of Nick and Matt. I felt like a pawn as Tama pulled me into his arms as he stood across from Nick and smirked before burying his tongue in my throat, his hands grabbing my ass making sure Nick knew I was his. 

“Distract him.” Tama hissed in my ear before guiding me out of the ring. 

I swallowed heavily as he reminded me of the plan they had concocted backstage, and just how I was supposed to distract the Young Bucks. I paced around the ring anxiously as the match grew increasingly violent, my heart in my throat as the moment approached.

The moment came much too quickly, but when I was supposed to jump up on the apron and disrupt Nick’s’ move, I couldn’t do it. Instead I shook my head wildly and turned on my heels, running up the entrance ramp and into the backstage area. I didn’t know where to go, so I rushed to the only place I knew I would feel safe, the Elite locker room. 

That was where the Young Bucks found me.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Nick shouted as he saw me crouched in the corner. “Get out!” 

Matt glared at me, their emotions running high after losing to G.O.D. due to interference by Fale who had run out after I had abandoned the plan. 

“Please Nick, I have nowhere else to go.” I begged turning tear filled eyes up at him. 

“Go back to your little boyfriend.” Nick sneered. “You chose your side.”

“I don’t want to go back to him!” I yelled pushing to my feet. “That’s not where I want to be.”

“Why not?” Nick yelled back. “You’re with the man you love. You should be happy.” 

“I love you, not him you idiot,” I screamed. 

I clasped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just admitted, a hush descended as Nick and Matt stared at me.

Matt looked between me and Nick before slowly backing towards the door and making his exit leaving the two of us to sort things out alone. 

“You love me?” Nick said softness coating his words. 

With a sigh I nodded, confirming my admission. 

“Then why?” He asked with hurt filled eyes. “Why did you side with the OGs?” 

“I didn’t have a choice Nick.” I told him. “I wanted to go with you. More than anything, but New Japan wouldn’t let me.”

“Then why are you with Tama?” Nick asked. “If you love me, why are you with him?” 

Wearily I sat down on the small sofa along the wall. 

“They made me. Tama said I would lose my job if I didn’t do what they want. I couldn’t risk that. So Tama wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend to get under your skin. He knew you had feelings for me and wanted to use that against you. I was supposed to distract you tonight, but I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t betray you like that.” 

Nick ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily before sitting next to me and reaching for my hand. Our fingers intertwined and we sat in silence. 

“They’re going to be furious with me.” I said after several moments staring down at our enjoined hands. “I’m not going to have a job after this.” 

The magnitude of what I had done was starting to sink in and the consequences were pushing to the forefront of my mind. 

“Hey,” Nick said shifting so he could cup my chin and lift my eyes to meet his. “Don’t worry about that. We’ll make this right. I’ll talk to the bosses. It will all work out. Tama had no right to make you do any of this.”

He pulled his hand free from mine and wrapped it around my shoulders. 

“I hope so.” I said leaning into his comforting embrace. “But even if I do get fired I would do it a hundred times again.”


End file.
